greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Zeus
Zeus (Pronounced: Zz * OO * ss) was god of the skies and lightning. Myth Birth, Childhood, and War Kronus had made a practice of eating each child once they are born. His wife, Rhea, hid baby Zeus deep within a cave and fed Cronus a rock instead. Gaea sent noisy nymphs to make so much noise, his father would never hear him. She also sent nymphs to tend to him and a goat to raise him. Eventually, he grew to a formidable age and was nearly ready to combat his father. He took the hide of the goat, and made a breastplate, The Aegis. To thank the nymphs, he gave them the horns of the goat. He took Metis, goddess of prudence, as his first wife. She warned him that to take on his father, he must have strong allies. So, Zeus created a mixture of mustard, wine, and herb. He gave it to Rhea and told her to give it to Cronus. Cronus ate it whole, thinking that it would make him unstopable. But, he vomitted his children. As they were immortal, they grew inside his stomach. Two titans begged to be a part of his side, so Zeus accepted them. Zeus had made his way behind Cronus's throne and took his sickle. He sliced Cronus up into billions of pieces and was thrown into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The war was won and Gaea's six other children were set free. Second War As thanks for setting them free, the Cyclopes children of Gaea made gift's for the brothers of Cronus's children. For Zeus, an endless bucketful of lightning bolts, for Poesidon, a tridant that controls the waves, and for Hades, a helm that makes him melt into shadows. Gaea was mad at Zeus for throwing her titan children into Tartarus, so she sent Typhon and his mate, Echidna. Zeus threw a hundred thunderbolts at Typhon, and he fell. Echidna escaped, and tended to Typhons children. Zeus spared them, so they could be challenges for future heroes. Gaea had finally given up, the struggle was over. The Olympians Zeus did not want to rule alone, so he shared his power to twelve others. Poesidon, Aphrodite, Hepaestus, Ares, Hera, Hestia, Bob, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Zeus were the original lineup of Olympians. Zeus had chosen Hera as his queen. She had heard of his many other wives, so first she declined. Slyly, Zeus made a thunderstorm, turned into a bird, and flew into her arms. Before she knew it, she was holding Zeus! So she accepted and together had two children. Zeus had also had many other affairs, they soon became Olympians aswell. One, Hermes, had taken place of Bob eventually. Over time, Zeus had many demisgod children. One in particular took his interest. This was Dionyus, inventer of wine. Zeus was proud of him for doing so, so he made him an Olympian and immortal. Dionyus had replaced Hestia, for she tended to the sacred hearth in the halls of Olympus. Children of Zeus Immortals *Ares *Hephaestus *Apollo *Athena *Artemis *Dionyus *The 9 Muses Demigods *Heracles *Perseus * Helen of Troy Trivia Other Names *Jupiter (in Roman Mythology) Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Males